falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBrianFitzgerald.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBrianFitzgerald.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Obviously trying to cover up a massive mistake / Nervous 00 A1a Эй! Это я слушать не хочу. Не обращайте внимания. BrianFitzgerald NPCMBrianFitzgerald qgMS17 MS17 000EEC3E 00000 MS17_212b_BrianRadioReaction FFFFFFFF FormID 000EEC89 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000EEC89_1.xwm 02/10/2014 22:19 1392045551 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000EEC89_1 000EEC89_1 N Muttering to himself, annoyed 00 A1a Опять накрылась? Уже третья рация за месяц. Тед должен этим заняться. BrianFitzgerald NPCMBrianFitzgerald qgMS17 MS17 000E926A 00000 MS17_212a_BrianAboutRadio FFFFFFFF FormID 000E926B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000E926B_1.xwm 02/10/2014 22:37 1392046627 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000E926B_1 000E926B_1 N Reassuring, said louder (he knows he might be overheard) 01 A1a GenericNPC_One: От этого Дэна одни проблемы. Ты же знаешь правила. Он прошел тест. Он может здесь оставаться. Brian NPCMBrianFitzgerald GenericNPC_One: Он постоянно пристает к Мэй Белль. Намекает на... разное. ConvCovenantGenericBrian01 00061FD1 00000 ConvCovenantGenericBrian01_01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00061FEE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\00061FEE_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvCovena__00061FEE_1 00061FEE_1 N Party line 03 A1a GenericNPC_One: Он постоянно пристает к Мэй Белль. Намекает на... разное. Он имеет право говорить что хочет. Вот если бы он угрожал ей или еще что, это другое дело. Brian NPCMBrianFitzgerald GenericNPC_One: Нет, такого не было. ConvCovenantGenericBrian01 00061FCF 00000 ConvCovenantGenericBrian01_01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00062016 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\00062016_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvCovena__00062016_1 00062016_1 N Reassuring 05 A1a GenericNPC_One: Нет, такого не было. Я за ним приглядываю. Не волнуйся. Brian NPCMBrianFitzgerald GenericNPC_One: Дело не только во мне, мистер Фицджеральд. От него всем неуютно. ConvCovenantGenericBrian01 00061FCD 00000 ConvCovenantGenericBrian01_01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00062000 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\00062000_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvCovena__00062000_1 00062000_1 N Trying to reach a compromise, a little uncomfortable 07 A1a GenericNPC_One: Дело не только во мне, мистер Фицджеральд. От него всем неуютно. Ну... Пожалуй, я намекну ему, что он мог бы уйти куда подальше, где жизнь получше. Но у него все равно есть право оставаться здесь, если ему так нравится. Brian NPCMBrianFitzgerald GenericNPC_One: Надеюсь, он поймет намек. ConvCovenantGenericBrian01 00061FCB 00000 ConvCovenantGenericBrian01_01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00061FF4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\00061FF4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvCovena__00061FF4_1 00061FF4_1 N Angry, will lead to violence Убирайся. Сейчас же. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000C459F FFFFFFFF BrianFitzgerald GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000C45D3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000C45D3_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:21 1422037315 File Not Found Combat Combat Trespass DialogueCovenant__000C45D3_1 000C45D3_1 N Angry Это же воровство! NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000C459E FFFFFFFF FormID 000C45B3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000C45B3_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:24 1422037464 File Not Found Combat Combat Steal DialogueCovenant__000C45B3_1 000C45B3_1 N Comfortable with the player, a friend Можешь тут оставаться сколько захочешь. Ты теперь, считай, член семьи. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43A_1.xwm 02/13/2014 03:13 1392235991 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43A_1 0008B43A_1 N Chuckling over a previous misunderstanding with a friend Это твое назойливое любопытство... Я уж волноваться начал. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0C3B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000F0C3B_1.xwm 02/13/2014 03:12 1392235966 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C3B_1 000F0C3B_1 N Confiding Чем больше людей пройдет через наш город, тем более точным будет тест. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0C3C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000F0C3C_1.xwm 02/13/2014 03:14 1392236085 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C3C_1 000F0C3C_1 N Cautious Снова гости. Добро пожаловать! NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0C3D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\000F0C3D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C3D_1 000F0C3D_1 N A friendly warning Мы не терпим насилия. И грубости. Если будешь воздерживаться от того и другого, мы прекрасно поладим. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43B_1.xwm 02/25/2015 22:47 1424879270 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43B_1 0008B43B_1 N Chit-chat from law man Если кто-то нарушает правила, мы просим его удалиться. Но такое редко бывает. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43C_1 0008B43C_1 N Folksy, but a hint of steel beneath it all Мы прекрасно уживаемся с гостями. Как я всегда говорю, бесплатный ужин, безопасное место для ночлега и вежливое обращение из кого угодно сделают благопристойного постояльца. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43D_1 0008B43D_1 N Said with a touch of warning, mostly friendly В нашем городе уже давненько не случалось никаких происшествий. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43E_1 0008B43E_1 N Disappointed, grudging at the end Разве что этот Честный Дэн... Ну, по крайней мере, он соблюдает наши правила. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B43F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B43F_1.xwm 06/03/2014 19:10 1401797409 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B43F_1 0008B43F_1 N Friendly - but he's watching you Желаю приятно провести время в нашем городке. NPCMBrianFitzgerald DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B440 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrianFitzgerald\0008B440_1.xwm 09/11/2014 04:59 1410386362 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__0008B440_1 0008B440_1 N en:BrianFitzgerald.txt BrianFitzgerald